Guess Who's Coming to Scar's For Dinner?
Guess Who's Coming to Scar's For Dinner? is the 5th episode of Season 22. Summary Fed up about him helping the Lion Guard, Janja and his crew kidnap and take Connor to Scar, who might have sinister plans for him. Plot The episode begins at Big Springs where Connor and the Lion Guard are fighting off Kiburi and his crocodiles and making them leave the waters. In the shadows, Shupavu and the yellow skink were spying on the Lion Guard and Connor, who were high fiving and congratulating each other. As they left Big Spring, the skinks left to the Outlands to tell Ushari so he can tell Scar. At the volcano, Shupavu tells Ushari about Connor helping the Lion Guard fight of Kiburi and his crocs. Ushari already knows that Connor is helping the Lion Guard. Just hearing that made Scar rise up in rage and saying in anger "What?! A human is helping the Lion Guard?!" Ushari shakes nervously as he turned to Scar and says that a human is helping the Lion Guard, and that's how they are so unstoppable. Then, Scar comes up with a new plan to stop the Lion Guard from foiling their schemes. Later that night, Connor was fast asleep and so was his pet black cat, Lucky. Suddenly, hyena shaped shadows surrounded the sleeping boy but they woke up Lucky, who then perked up from his sleep and hissed. However, Janja swatted Lucky away and as Lucky was swatted off, Connor woke up from his sleep just to find himself being tied up and blind folded by the hyenas. Then as he was stuffed in a sack, the hyenas took Connor to the Outlands through a portal and took him to see Scar. The hyenas threw the struggling Connor onto the ground as Connor cried out to whoever caught him. He still kept struggling as he thought it was Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos who kidnapped him, leaving both Cheezi and Chungu asking Janja who Night Ninja is and what Ninjalinos are. But Janja didn't care as he removed the blindfold from Connor's eyes and Connor gasped when he saw Janja and his hyenas around him! Angered and still struggling, Connor demands Janja what he wants from him as Janja tells him that he doesn't want anything from him, but he and the hyenas want Connor to go see "a special friend." Before Connor could ask who that friend was, Chungu and Cheezi pushed him and followed Janja to see Scar. Characters * Trivia * Janja and his crew kidnap Connor for the first time. * Connor meets Scar for the first time. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 22 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Kion Category:Episodes focusing on Bunga Category:Episodes focusing on Fuli Category:Episodes focusing on Besthe Category:Episodes focusing on Ono Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on the Lion Guard Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Mystery Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Janja Category:Episodes focusing on Cheezi Category:Episodes focusing on Chungu Category:Episodes focusing on Scar Category:Episodes focusing on Ushari Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 22 images Category:Lion Guard images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Janja images Category:Villain images Category:Episodes focusing on Kiburi Category:Trapped images Category:Encounter images